


Stick With You

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: Caesar receives a pleasant surprise after he finally gets his heart back.
Relationships: Caesar Clown/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Stick With You

The feeling of sweet, sweet freedom filled Caesar with glee as he raced across Whole Cake Island towards the docks. He had his heart back. No one else could control him now, and that meant it was time to get the hell outta dodge. The gaseous man was nearly in hysterics he was so excited, hijacking the first ship he set his sights on so he could leave behind the place that wrapped him up in the shit show he had to call his life. Doing impossible science for a complete mad woman had now come to an end, that being enough of an inspirational factor

As soon as the sails unfurled and caught the wind, Caesar laughed almost maniacally at the taste of freedom, the open waters never seeming more welcoming that in that exact moment. As the shoreline moved away from him, he was finally able to relax, letting out a deep sigh and so thankful that it was all leaving. As he stood there on the deck in bliss though, in the distance, he heard the sound of a voice, screaming his name. It came from the direction of the shoreline, getting louder and louder. Caesar was now in full panic mode, getting into a defensive stance and scanning the shoreline in anticipation that someone from Big Mom’s family was about to come after him. Who it actually was though, surprised him greatly, and his jaw dropped to the deck when that said person began to fly across the sea at his ship.

“Caesaaaaar! Don’t forget me you dipshit!” Your voice rang out, having launched yourself from the shoreline with a hearty leap of faith assisted by your devil fruit.

Still quite shocked, Caesar forgot to move as you came crashing into him and sent the both of you rolling across the deck of the ship. He had forgotten about you amidst all the excitement, and when he recovered from the shock, he sat upright on the deck of the stolen ship and stared at you sprawled out next to him with a maintained look of surprise.

“_______! W-why are you here?! I thought you had already gotten away safely!” Caesar asked.

“Why am I here? Because I’m coming with you, dumbass!” You laughed. “I was never in danger. I was just waiting for you to make it out safely so I could follow along.”

“Jesus christ, you really are a mad woman.” Caesar sighed, finally getting some relief. “Well, I have no idea where the hell I’m going, but I know it aint here, so I don’t really care. If you’re willing to stick around, then I won’t object.”

“I would never pass that up.” You smirked, sitting up and elbowing him gently. As you did so, you noticed the lack of hole in his chest and scoffed. “Hey, nice! You got your heart back!”

“Ah, right. About fucking time too. That’s why I split. I got back what’s rightfully mine and no one can control me now!” He exclaimed triumphantly. 

“Aww, you didn’t wanna save your heart for me?” You pouted jokingly, batting your eyelashes.

Caesar sputtered in that moment, almost immediately becoming a blushing mess. “W-what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Caesar. We’ve been through so much shit already, and I’m still here after all of it. It means I love you, dumbass, and I’m here to stick with you forever.” You explained, playfully leaning against him. 

Caesar couldn’t handle your words and lost control of his form, becoming gaseous and causing you to fall though him and hit your head on the deck. He then panicked, backing up to pick you up from the deck whilst apologizing left and right. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the mess he had become, his cheeks extremely red as he sputtered nonsense in his moderate confusion.

In that moment you leaned in and kissed him to shut him up. He clearly wouldn’t believe you unless you showed him, so you captured his lips for a solid fifteen seconds to prove your point. The man looked like he wasn’t sure if he should cry or scream, clearly overwhelmed with emotions before he finally let go and melted into the feeling, relaxed and content with the kiss. When you pulled back, his cheeks were still extremely red, but he looked at you with the most wholesome and innocent eyes possible for a man like him.

“Yeah. I’m glad you want to stick with me.” He said simply, hugging you in a dazed state, high off of your love. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.” You reassured, ready to stick anything through with that crazy scientist.


End file.
